Vanilla Twilight
by Friday-TotalDramaWarriors
Summary: Oakstripes's four kits are dawned for a great destiny: one that a forgotten evil will try to mangle with.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Green eyes gleamed in the night,_ tears drowning their strong shine. "......Lovestrike.." a voice choked, barley audible and sadness dragged through the word. " W-Why..?"

A tan she-cat with a brown heart-shaped circle on her eye looked up, smiling, tears also in her eyes. She sat there in her own blood. " I-It's my time." she meowed softly, and flinched when her wounds suddenly stung. " Take care of our kits."

The brown striped tom looked down at Lovestrike lovingly. " Y-You.. can't go!" he wailed. " Our kits are waiting at camp! You can't leave!"

Lovestrike's head fell, she purred silently. " No, your kits are waiting. Tell them I love them. And I love you too, Oakstripes." she meowed, and slowly began blinking her eyes.

" No!" Yowled Oakstripes. " Stay with me, Lovestrike!" he wailed like a lost kit. He nuzzled her. " Goodbye.." he muttered sadly.

A ginger and white tom cat instantly ran to him. " Sh-she's dead.." muttered Cometspot, the medicine cat. " We must bring her to camp."

Oakstripes hissed. " No! Where are those mangy Midnightclaners!" he growled, sniffing the air.

Cometspot put a tail on Oakstripes's shoulder. " They're gone. The battle is won. Lovestrike died an honorable death."

Oakstripes growled. " She shouldn't have died! She shouldn't have even gone into battle! She's a queen! Just because we needed extra warriors on hand.." he trailed off.

Cometspot blinked. " She asked to go into battle."

Oakstripes snarled. " Her kits are a quarter-moon old! And you let her go!" he snarled, not really angry at his own clan. Just angry with MidnightClan.

Cometspot nodded. " Yet I'm sure her sacrifice will be in great honor to the clan."

Oakstripes sighed in defeat and the two toms lifted the she-cat, and slowly walked back to camp.


	2. Alliances

Alliances:

** ForestClan**

**_Leader: _** Squirrelstar: a ginger-golden she-cat with brillant blue eyes

**_Deputy: _**Oakstripes: a brown-mixed tom with green eyes

**_Medicine cat: _**Cometspot: a ginger-and-white tom with hazel eyes

**_Warriors:_**

Graydapple: a gray she-cat with black spots

Goldenfoot: a golden-ginger tom

Burntclaw: a dark ginger she-cat

Greeneyes: a brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Shadefur: a black tom with silver markings

Dawnsky: a tan she-cat

Kinkear: a black she-cat with white ear tips and a white underbelly

Shortwhisker: a stubby white tom, with a small stubby tail and a black spot on his shoulder

Timeflash: a blue-gray she-cat with white dapples

**_Apprentices:_**

Raccoonpaw: a light brown tom with a dark-brown raccoon-looking mask and a white tail tip

Sagepaw: a tan she-cat with a brown muzzle

Sorrowpaw: a black she-cat with white paws and white markings on her cheek

Wolfpaw: a mixed gray-and-brown tom

Cloverpaw: a white she-cat with brown ear tips

Finchpaw: a white tom with brown paws

**_Queens:_**

Appletail: a creamy brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Shadefur's two kits

Tanglewish: a white she-cat, mother of Greeneyes's second litter of three kits

_**Elders:**  
_

Snowtail: a pure white she-cat

Wishpelt: a silver-gray tom with a silver tinged muzzle


	3. Battle Ready

**Chapter One:**

_ Through the thick underbrush,_ two lean black shoulders stood, watching silently. The claws slipped in and out, and the cat's lean shoulders tensed, as it got ready for a pounce. Leaping out of the ferns, the black cat cuffed a tan cat, and they both yowled, rolling into a ball of pounces.

Then, they suddenly stopped, looking up. " Good job, Sorrowpaw. You caught Sagepaw off guard." meowed a large ginger-golden tom.

The tan she-cat looked up, huffing. " I knew Sorrowpaw was coming! I was simply pretending to be surprised." she meowed indigently.

" Sure you were!" challenged Sorrowpaw, a playful glint in her green eyes.

The two cats then playfully began pouncing and cuffing each other.

Goldenfoot watched the siblings, amusement sparkling in his eyes. He was glad some cats were still cheery even with the approach of leaf-bare slowly coming.

Then, Sagepaw's mentor sat next to him. A lean gray-tabby she-cat with black spots. " They're doing well." meowed Graydapple.

Then, two cats charged through the trees, chasing a rabbit. They both ran right in claw's reach of the rabbit, and pounced after it. Graydapple leaped back to avoid being knocked over. Goldenfoot chuckled as the cats ran off into the trees again, whisker lengths from the rabbit. " Looks like they're at it again. Those two are always working together. Ain't it something.."

" They've been so close since Flarekit got lost. Sagepaw and Sorrowpaw,too."

" Well,speaking of Sagepaw and Sorrowpaw, where did they run off to?" meowed Goldenfoot.

Graydapple scanned the clearing. " Probably ran back to camp. Lets get going." she meowed. They both stood, but froze when they heard twitching in the ferns. Then Raccoonpaw and Wolfpaw stepped out of the ferns, the plump rabbit in their jaws. They both dragged it over to Graydapple and Goldenfoot.

" Where's Burntclaw? I wanna show him what we caught!" meowed Wolfpaw, rabbit blood smeared all over his gray-brown muzzle.

" Me too! Greeneyes would be proud." meowed Raccoonpaw,surly.

Before Graydapple and Goldenfoot could reply, the two shot through the forest, dragging the rabbit along.

Graydapple and Goldenfoot looked at each other, their whiskers twitching.

---^---

Sorrowpaw trudged to the elders' den, and dropped two mice. " There you go, Snowtail, Wishpelt." she meowed quietly.

" Oh, good! We're starving." meowed Wishpelt, leaning his gray-white muzzle to the mouse, sniffing it. " Smells delicious!"

Snowtail nodded also, and the two elders quickly finished the mouse. " We haven't seen you since you were a kit." meowed Wishpelt, licking down his dull silver pelt. Sorrowpaw blinked, sensing the elders wanted to tell another story.

Sorrowpaw nodded silently. " Busy with training." Her whiskers twitched impatiently. She needed to get rest for the dawn patrol tomorrow. Sorrowpaw was always known for waking late and being crankier than she usually is if she has to wake up early. _Come on! I've heard a bunch of kit tales when I was little, just let me be!_

" Well.. I better get going." she meowed, breaking the they could answer, she shot out of the den, glad the awkward silence was over.

Sorrowpaw dashed into her den, and settled in her nest. She looked outside, and twitched annoyingly. _If only they would be quiet and let me sleep! _

Sorrowpaw sighed, curling her tail over her ears, trying to sleep.

---^---

Raccoonpaw sat in the middle of camp, lounging after eating his sparrow from the dawn patrol. He stretched his jaws in a yawn as Cloverpaw sat next to him. " Hi Racconpaw!" she meowed, white fur groomed, and her brown ear tips looks as if someone dipped her ears in dirt.

" Hi Cloverpaw." he meowed, grooming back his whiskers.

" I saw what Wolfpaw and you caught. That was one of the biggest rabbits since New-Leaf! " she meowed playfully.

" Thanks!" he meowed, twitching his nose so his whiskers weren't stuck on his cheek.

Cloverpaw turned her head as Greeneyes padded over to them. " Raccoonpaw, your going to the gathering tomorrow." he said, turning and padding back over to the nursery to see his kits. He had been so protective of his kits- he even slept with them the first night they we're born, and was excused from patrols for a day to stay with his kits after.

Raccoonpaw flicked his tail and smiled. _My first gathering.. _

Cloverpaw looked at Raccoonpaw. " No fair!" she meowed, and cuffed him behind the ear playfully. " You better tell me all about it!" she said.

Raccoonpaw looked at her, getting in a pouncing position. " And if I don't?" he meowed playfully.

" I'll slay you like MidnightClan!" she meowed, leaping at him, her eyes glinting amusingly.

They both tumbled in a playful ball of cuffs and nips.

Then, Squirrelstar stood next to them, her head high. " You might want to save that energy." she meowed to them.

They looked at each other confusingly, but then Squirrelstar leapt on to the High stone. " All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the High stone for a clan meeting." she meowed, with flick of her tail.

Raccoonpaw sat in his usual spot- next to his siblings, Sagepaw,Sorrowpaw and Wolfpaw, with Cloverpaw on the other side of him with her brother.

" We have spotted a whole battle patrol of Midnightclan coming!"

Cats murmured with anger, and fur began to rise. The queens curled a tail protectively around their kits.

"They seem to be taking their time, but we shouldn't, since we have the element of surprise now. Oakstripes, take a patrol to be our first line of attack, right near the camp entrance."

Cats then began to calm down, fur flattening, yet claws still began to unsheathe.

_Oakstripes? _thought Raccoonpaw, thinking about his mother's death. He was barely able to walk, yet he remembers it, and Flamekit's death burned in his mind even fresher._ I can't loose him too!_

Squirrelstar looked down at Greeneyes, seeing him look wearily at the nursery. " Greeneyes, take small group of cats to get the queens,kits and elders out of camp."

Greeneyes nodded, he blinked gratefully.

" Everyone else, get ready." meowed Squirrelstar.

_Oh StarClan! Right before the gathering,too! _thought Racconpaw. _Please, let my first battle not be my last!  
_


End file.
